Proof of Existence
by DarknessMistress
Summary: Alexia, the first nobody to have ever been, finds herself alone in The World That Never Was. Teaching herself how to harness the powers of darkness, she travels to and from Midgar to sate her loneliness. Shinra becomes aware and the Turks are sent in to investigate. How will Reno deal with meeting this nobody? Not to mention the slow Heartless invasion occurring all over Gaia.
1. Chapter 1 - The Process of Existing

This is an old idea from when everyone was theorizing that Axel was Renos nobody. I was thinking about it the other day and decided to go ahead and write it, even though it goes against canon. Hence why it's under AU. It is a bit AU, but doesn't stray so far that it no longer follows the plot of KH.

Let me know what you think of the concept and how the first chapter turned out. Reviews always help me in future planning. So now that I'm done explaining everything, please enjoy!

Chapter 1 - The Process of Existing

One day, I simply existed. There was no celebration, no hospital or doctors, no parents, no nothing. I just was. There really is no other way to say it.

When I was, born I suppose you could call it, I stood. That may seem strange to you, but it's true. I came into existence standing in a place now referred to as The World That Never Was. It was dark, the only traces of light coming from the skyscrapers overhead. I now remember that the alley was cold, though I was unaware of what cold even meant. I stood for what must have been hours. You see, I was not like the others who arrived after me. There was no one there to persuade me of anything. There was no offer to join any group. There was nothing but myself and the city.

Although, I must admit. a birth like this is rather convenient in a way. I came into being with a decent enough body, that of an adult in their early 20's, leaving me physically capable to fend for myself. Despite the great advantage, I was also born with one fatal flaw. I felt nothing. Everything was blank. I had no purpose, no reason to move at all. My mind was completely vacant of any and all thought. I stared at the alley wall, unflinching, my eyes uninhabited by thought or any sort of emotion.

All this being said, this must seem peculiar to you. Me telling you all this I mean. But to truly understand my story, you must understand everything; who I was, am, and what I will become.

Looking back on everything, the most perplexing part of abruptly existing is to not grasp what existing is. You are, but you aren't. You physically are, but you cannot comprehend that you are. It is different for all of those who are like me, how we "awaken". How we become self aware, how we come to take the first step. I've always felt the others were spoiled in the regard, to have the luxury of having another to make them move. It was hardest for me, having nothing to make me be.

The hours ticked by as I stood there, unflinching, rooted to one spot. I should have been grateful for what happened next. But at the time, I was only bitter and resentful for my awakening.

Something fell on me. Slowly in small, light increments, something from above descended onto me. It first came in a small gentle wave, something I could barely even notice. Then it seemed to grow, a larger, heavier blanket falling on me. I looked up on instinct. Why I gazed above me, I'm still not certain. Perhaps I was curious about the outside stimulation. But as far as I remember, I don't recall wondering. I merely looked.

Soon the blankets turned to something even heavier. It was difficult to look at any longer, so I cast my eyes down to the ground.

This was something. I knew what this was, but couldn't remember. I struggled to find the word, but couldn't think of it. I stood there even longer than I already had when it came to me.

"Wet."

The sound of my own voice startled me. I spoke again to be certain it was me.

"Wet. Wet."

The vibrations of my voice made me uneasy. I placed my hands on my chest and throat, repeating the only word I seemed to know. I repeated the word over and over again seemingly without meaning. I couldn't grasp if what was coming from above was called wet or simply was wet.

I fell silent. I raised my hands slowly, cupping them so I could collect what was falling around me. I examined it, looking for the word I knew but had never heard.

"Rain," I murmured, my voice barely above a whisper. "This is rain."

I didn't know how I knew what I knew. All I knew was that I needed to do something. I looked at my surroundings as if seeing them for the first time, despite that I had been staring at them for what felt like eons. The things around me were so tall I couldn't see over them.

"Buildings."

These new but old words were coming to me one right after the other.

"Tall. Sky. Lights."

Where was I? I was standing between some buildings. It was small, narrow and cramped. It was dark but I could see the soft glow of blue light at the corner.

"An alleyway."

It had finally dawned on me that I was standing in an alleyway. Of all things, it was an alleyway. I drifted slowly towards one of the walls beside me, finally allowing the water to slip through my fingers as I reached out. I jerked my hand back instinctively as I felt the icy chill of cement beneath my fingertips. The frigid temperature had deterred me almost instantly and I was not eager to reach out again. My gaze went back to the corner of the alley where it looked like I could leave this closed off area.

My legs moved of their own accord, guiding me where I had never thought to go before. The sound of my own footsteps rang in my ears. Sound, now that I was conscious of it, was going to take some getting used to.

I rounded the corner, following the alley to a street. Towering skyscrapers lurked overhead and neon street signs adorned the buildings. Blackened skies gave little vision to anything that could be seen down the empty streets.

Gazing around at my surroundings, I tried to think of where this was. Perhaps it would come to me like other things had. Surely I would recognize something. I examined everything before I came to a stark reality.

"No. I don't know this place. Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Solitary

Authors Note - After a lot of rewriting, here is chapter two dear readers. Thanks for the follows and favorites! As always, please be sure to review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 2 - Solitary

Initially, the silence of the city didn't bother me. I may not have known where I was or how I got there, but the nonexistent activity did keep me calm. The streets were void of any activity. Wasn't there supposed to be something here though? That's what my gut told me.

I began to wander the vacant intersection, doing my best to get my bearings. Nothing looked familiar only confirming my previous conclusion. I really did have no idea where I was.

The rainfall grew heavier, soaking my body. I didn't like the cold chill it gave me and my instincts took over. I walked briskly to the nearest building, heading to the first door I laid eyes on. I reached out, fingers brushing the handle when I saw it.

On the other side of the door, I saw a girl. Startled, I jumped back, unsure of what to make of this stranger. She mimicked my movements exactly. I stared at her, waiting to see what she would do next. Dark, wavy russet colored hair tumbled over her shoulders. It was about mid back length and was as soaked as my own. Deep blue eyes examined me from behind the glass. Her blue sleeveless dress stopped just below the knee and was decorated with a black geometric pattern all over. She also wore a black coat that was about as long as the dress and her feet were decorated with black boots.

I wasn't sure what to make of her. No matter what I would do, she would just copy me. She make me feel uneasy and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go into the building anymore. Eventually I tried the door. It opened with a gentle pull, but the girl was gone. I stared into the dark room, confused. I closed the door, choosing to stay outside. That's when I saw her again. After repeating the process several times, something finally dawned on me. There was a word for this. This girl wasn't really there.

"A reflection," I murmured to myself. I looked down at my own body for the first time, examining my olive toned skin. It was so odd to suddenly be self aware. I'd never looked at myself or thought about myself until this point. I took a closer look at my reflection, examining myself carefully.

I remember being a bit fascinated. For some reason, I felt like I was supposed to look different. The longer I looked at myself, the more I recognized myself and became more of a stranger at the same time.

Deciding I had wasted enough time, I headed into the building. I wasn't really sure as to what I was looking for at first. I was searching for a clue as to where I was as well as another person now that I was aware I was one. The building was completely empty though. There wasn't a person or a single object in the entire building. Seeing as I had no other choice, I moved on to the superstructure next door to expand my search.

Minutes slowly turned into hours. This city seemed to be in a constant state of darkness, no matter how much time passed. No matter where I went to search, I only found empty space. Was there nothing in the entire city but empty structures?

The hours dragged on until an entire day had passed. I didn't have a sense of time back then. I didn't know that an entire day had passed, but my legs felt heavy for some reason. The rain had yet to let up, so I sat down inside one of the buildings. Taking refuge near the door, I laid down instinctively. I wasn't sure what the feeling was that was coming over me. I struggled to keep my eyes open longer than a second, feeling my consciousness ebb away from me. That's when I realized what this was.

"I'm sleepy," I murmured aloud, falling into the darkness of a dreamless slumber.

When I awoke, the rain had stopped. Continuing my search, I stuck to the streets more. Maybe there would be someone else out there now that it was dry. I was mistaken though.

The days soon turned into a week. I kept looking for others for as long as my body could endure it's constant state of motion. When it could no longer stand to move, I would sleep where ever I was. When I would awaken, my exploration would continue.

Sometime during the second week, I ran into something in the center of an intersection. It's face was bright and glowed in the dark of the never ending night. The ticking drew me closer to it as I searched my mind for what this was.

It wasn't long before I realized this was a clock. That's when I began to think about how long I had been wandering. It was then when I remembered the passing of time. I needed to know how much time was passing in my useless search.

I continued to wander that day, but I was careful to stay close to the clock. I retraced my way back to the clock several times, tracking the hours carefully. Eventually 14 hours had passes and the heavy weight of fatigue hit me again. I slept below the clock that night and every night for what I now know was nearly two weeks. Back then I only tracked the days, unable to remember the existence of weeks and months.

Each day I would venture further and further from the clock, exploring as far out as I could. I'd always give myself enough time to return. Frustration began to settle in not long after. Surely I could not be the only person here. There could not only be one of me in this entire city. Where was everyone else? They had to be beyond the reach of the clock, somewhere I was hesitant to explore.

The knowledge of time was the only thing I had gained from this city. It was an uneasy feeling to leave the only think I knew for certain. I approached a different method before abandoning the clock.

There has to be at least one other person that walks within sight at some point. Maybe they did so while I was asleep. I decided I would stay awake rather than sleep. Surely that's why I hadn't seen another person.

That day, I sat near the clock, watching the hours tick by. My eyes eagerly scanned the streets, searching for one other person. Just one. Soon I became weary, slumber tempting me once again. I forced myself to fight off this unwelcome guest, doing my best to stay awake.

An hour passed as I gazed at the clock through bleary eyes when the feeling washed away. My urge to fall into the darkness of sleep vanished in an instant. I felt like I had just awoken, all my senses alert and functioning. I stayed awake as if I had slept as well. For days.

I began to realize how long a day was as I stayed up for five of them in a row. It became easier to ignore my compulsion to sleep during those days. Each day, it began to sink in that my theory wasn't going to work. In all those hours that passed, I saw not one person.

In hindsight, this was my damning moment. Discovering that I didn't need to sleep caused me to never do so. Keeping track of time was only maddening, so I abandoned my precious clock. I roamed the city freely, unrelenting in my pursuit.

The weeks turned into months. Dedicated and unwavering, my inquest only gave me one thing; I could navigate the city with growing ease at each passing day. Once the streets were memorized, I inspected even the tallest of buildings from top to bottom.

Each day, I would grow a little less hopeful. Deep down, I began to feel like I really was the only one. Reality sank in slowly as my confusion and irritation gradually rose. How, no, why was I the only one here? Why was I alone? Shortly after, I ran out of things to explore.

Rage seeped its way into my heart gradually. I didn't understand. How was it possible that I was the only person here? This can't be right. Resentment filled me as a storm began to brew.

I began to hate the city. I wanted to leave. The towering skyscrapers seemed to mock me, blocking any way that might have lead away from this hell. There had to be another way to another city. There just had to be. Why couldn't I find it?

Then one day, something inside me snapped.

My emotions boiled over and my back grew hot. Heaving out large breaths of air, I gave in to my own helplessness. Tears streaked down my face for the first time, blurring my vision of a place I had come to resent. I felt like I was going insane, searching for something that could never be found.

"Why?" I gasped between shallow breaths, hardly recognizing my own voice. Somehow, uttering that single word brought some sort of relief. I repeated it again and again, my voice growing louder with each repetition. Soon I was yelling the word, then screaming it until my voice grew shrill and hoarse.

I began to pound my fists on the glass of those buildings full of false hope. I gazed at my reflection with contempt, shrieking at myself with a growing hatred. The glass began to crack under my fists and my fury only continued to rage on.

All I wanted was to escape. I wanted to leave and see someone, anyone else.

"Why?" I wailed at my reflection one last time before it appeared. I saw it in the cracked glass. A dark shadow formed behind me, rising into a long oval shape. It seemed like the darkness of the city had formed this thing.

I turned, my brief moment of hysteria temporarily subdued by the first new discovery I had made in months. I wasn't sure what it was at first. I examined it carefully. Somewhere inside me, I knew what this was. I was just too shocked and surprised to admit it to myself. This is what I wanted.

It was a door.


End file.
